My Boyfriend Is Obsessed With Me!
by MryantP
Summary: He looks at him with his lustful eyes from across the room. I sat there weak and scared, scared of him. He slowly walks to me and I feel like tearing up. He reaches me and touches me on the arm. I flinched at the single touch. He's scaring me and I think I know why. He says he loves me but he's actually obsessed with me. Just like my friends' boyfriends are obsessed with them.
1. Prologue

**New story. Oh yeah! I know I have lots of stories but this story came into my head while I reading some book. I can't help but write, some writers would know what I mean. So...let's start rolling. Warning: Strong T.**

* * *

Summary: He looks at him with his lustful eyes from across the room. I sat there weak and scared, scared of him. He slowly walks to me and I feel like tearing up. He reaches me and touches me on the arm. I flinched at the single touch. He's scaring me and I think I know why. He says he loves me but he's actually obsessed with me. Just like my friends' boyfriends are obsessed with them.

Main Couples: Fabina, Peddie, Amfie, Jara, and Moy

Genres: Angst, Romance, Drama, Suspense, Hurt/Comfort.

Disclaimer: I don't own HOA or any of its characters. The only thing I own is OCs

* * *

**Prologue **

I run from him as he tries to catch me. I run into a room, thinking of what just happened. I hear him calling for me from the outside world, waiting to show myself. But I can't, I just can't. I cover my mouth and lay on my side, wondering if he'll just leave me alone. He's going crazy like his friends. He's not himself, he's not who he was before. He's in love with me, but too much that I can't even leave this site without him following me, or go shopping with my friends without bodyguards around. He's so different from the person I used to know... My friends can't even leave their boyfriends' side either. They are too in love with us...no, the correct term is obsessed with us, too obsessed.

Back then, he and his friends were kind and nice. I met them and all hated me except for him. He was my best friend and I trusted him a lot. He was there for me when I was sad, mad, and happy. He would encourage me when I sad. He helped me in the worst times. He would also help me when I was bullied. He was my first friend at Anubis House. Soon as time passed away, I fell for him, and it was because of his good intentions, personality, and his mind. Same goes to my friends. On Prom night, I admitted my feelings, and he accepted them and we even kissed, danced, and was named Prom Queen and King. The whole house was happy for us and Amber called us a special couple name, I find very cute. As time went on, our friends also fell for each other. Peddie. Amfie. Jara. And the surprising last couple, Moy. I thought we were all happy, all great, and all perfect, but man, I was totally wrong about that.

As days passed, he and his friends became weird. They would be weird when boys from other classes would flirt with us, but because of my naïve and stupid, we all thought that was the guys' ways of caring. Slowly as the months passed, the boys' attitudes started changing and a lot. Whenever we weren't with them, they would text us to see if we were all right, or if we were girls and not boys. And if we didn't answer, they would go into our rooms and question us. They also would make us wear a lot of clothing when we were outside school. And they would made sure every guy in the school stay away from us.

We all thought that they were worried about us leaving them or caring about someone else. So we made a promise to them that we would only love and care for them. We told them it's a promise we would never break and we promised them by kissing. But lately, they have been monitoring and looking out for us, incase we would break our promise. They would always check to see who we were talking to and if its someone who flirting with us, the guys would probably pound them to death. They would make sure we weren't hurt and if we were about to be, they would run up to the person and punch them in the face. Sometimes when we would get back to Anubis House from school, the girls and I feel someone was watching our every move and I didn't like it, it was scaring me a lot. I would always think it was Senkara but it felt like it wasn't, not that Senkara had anything to do with this.

Now the boys' attitude has gotten more worse as we learned that they not only in love with us but are also obsessed with us. The girls and I learned that and they tortured us. A torture that scarred the girls and I forever, a torture I can't even live happily with, a torture that made us realize that these boys are too obsessed with us. As I feel my face with my cold, bare hand, some water caught into my eyes, making my eyes blurry. I know what was happening, I was crying...but I had to stop or else he would find me here. On this rough, hard ground with nothing else left but a sheet. I try to stop crying but I can't, those scares and fears are coming to me. I hear those footsteps coming close to the door and I shiver. He was there and slowly opening the door. I cover myself so he can't find me.

My name is Nina Martin and I will tell you the whole story...

* * *

Review, tell me if its bad or not.


	2. Chapter 1: Being Protective

**A Few Months Earlier  
Amber's POV**

I walked into class with Alfie and some boys looked at me. Alfie glared at them as we both sat down. Why does he keep glaring at guys who look at me? Very weird. As the teacher comes in, I look for my a pencil and a piece of paper. Suddenly, I felt a weird tap on my back. What was that? I turned around to see a guy.

"Hey, do you need a pencil?" He asked. I nodded. "Here."

He handed a pencil to me. I took the pencil and Alfie turned around. Alfie glared at the guy and took the pencil that the guy gave me. Alfie gave me and new one. I wonder why Alfie did that. While I was thinking, Alfie threw the pencil at the guy, in the head. I softly gasped, Alfie isn't like that. Why would he do that? I quickly take a glance at my work, I didn't get it.

"Hey, need help?" The same guy from behind asked. I turned myself to face him.

"Yeah, I do," I replied. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alfie glare at him some more. My eyes widened and I shook my head. "Actually nevermind. I think I can handle."

"Okay, but if you need help, coma and see me," the guy said. I turn back to my work and see Alfie still glaring at him. Why does he keep glaring at the guy? He's so overprotective, he was practically like this after a few months of dating. Eddie, Jerome, Mick, and Fabian are the same but only with their girlfriends. They don't like us talk to anyone they don't like, they make sure we are with them at most times, and they get mad if some guy tries to flirt with us. I'm sick of it. Sometimes I wish he would calm down. I don't like being with him 24/7.

"Alfie, you don't have to be so protective. I can handle myself," I whispered.

"But, I do. There's lots of danger around," he replied back. I sighed, looking back at my work.

* * *

**Patricia's POV**

I walked into PE class and into the change room. I quickly got changed (A/N: If you wanna know the gym uniform, it's the uniform they wore for the dodge ball tournament in season 3) I walked out of the change room and walked over to Eddie. Some guys looked at me while I walking over. I think Eddie glared at them, no he wouldn't do that. He maybe the rebel type but not that mean. Then, the teacher came in.

"Alright class, do five laps around the track!" The teacher blow his whistle and the students started running.

Eddie was running close to me. He would always do that so no boy would look a me. He would practically glare at them, and I swear, he's not like that at all. I've noticed that Fabian, Mick, Jerome, Alfie, and him are so overprotective, but I think it's because boyfriends would usually do that because they didn't want anyone stealing their girlfriends. I sighed, I wish he would stop being so over protective for just a day.

After all that running (which was tiring), I went inside the change room. I looked for my gym locker, hmm, where is it? Ah right, the locker number is 13! I walk around, looking at each of the red lockers. 7 ... 8 ... 9 ... 10 ... 11 ... 12 ... 13. Oh yes, finally! I punched in the code and open the locker door. I get my uniform and go to one of the changing stalls. As I change, my phone rings. Hmm, wonder who that could?

"Hello?"

"Hey Patricia," The voice spoke.

"Piper? Is that you?" I asked into the phone. I could tell she was rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, of course, who else?" she asked.

I also rolled my eyes. "So why did you call me?" I asked, completely ignoring her question.

She sighed hesitating. "Well...tell mum that I might not be able to see her this weekend."

My eyes widened. That's weird, Piper not going to see mum. That's a first. Though, I thought Piper wanted to see mum this weekend. Very weird that she doesn't want to.

"How come?" I asked her.

She hesitated again. "Um...because...because...because I have a music test in saxophone, which I'm really bad at. Just tell her alright. Bye, love you sis."

She hanged up. Very strange, first she hesitates, then she tells me about some test in saxophone, which she's really good in, and lastly, never let me say good-bye, not that I was gonna anyway. Hmm, I have a very bad feeling about her. I shrugged it off and continue changing. This day is getting weird and weird by the second.

I finish changing and headed out of the change room. As I walked out, I saw Eddie leaning against the wall waiting for me.

"What took you so long?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"I was only out for like 10 minutes, you should know that Amber takes 20 minutes. So just relax," I said, rolling my eyes.

"You usually don't take that long, what were you doing?"

I sighed annoyed. "I was on the phone with Piper."

"Are you sure?" he asked, making sure I was telling the truth.

"Yes, see." I unlocked my phone and showed him the logs in contacts. He sighed in relief.

"All right, as long as it isn't a boy besides you're dad." I nodded, heading down to the student room. he had a tight grip on me and glared at the guys heading down our way. I softly sighed, why is he always like this? I wish he was sometimes less overprotective.

* * *

**Mara's POV**

I was in science class right now, working on a respiratory system worksheet. Pretty easy to me! During class, the teacher asked the class some questions. I answered all the questions and got lots of clapping from everyone, especially from boys. Jerome glared at the guys clapping. What's up with him? Why is he glaring at our classmates?

I trailed off and looked at Nina, she was also in this class and I could tell she was bugged by Fabian over there, he was glaring at the guys looking at Nina. Nina is having the same problem as me right now. Nina tried calming him down but it wasn't working at all. Oh I feel bad for her. I noticed that Fabian is acting a lot like Jerome right now.

I then looked back at Jerome, at least he stopped glaring at the guys. Phew, at least I don't have to calm him down like Nina. I handed in my worksheet and thought for a moment. Why is Jerome being too protective these days?

* * *

**Joy's POV**

I was walking down the stairs with Mick by my side, we just finished French and were heading to Home Economies class. It was very simply. We reached the door and I turn he door knob. I quickly go into my seat and stared at the board. Hooray! Cooking today! I smiled brightly, making some guys in class smirk at me. I rolled my eyes, I maybe bubbly and sweet, but I'm not an idiot.

I felt an ar around m waist. My head turned around and saw Mick, he had a tight grip and it felt uncomfortable. His grip isn't usually this tight. Well whatever. Class started and I had a weird feeling, it felt more like a warning sign of something. Well whatever!

I looked at Mick, he was looking at some guys. I wonder why he's doing. I smiled at him and he smiles back. I get some pots and pans and preheated the stove. As I get the ingredients ready, I felt a tap. I looked to see it was a guy who needs help.

"Can you help me?" he asked.

I smiled. "Sur-"

"Actually she's already helping me," Mick interrupted.

"O-Ok," the guy stuttered and left somewhere else. I sighed, why is he acting like this? He's been like this since we started dating. One part of me is starting to hate his presence, but the other is saying I still love him. I sighed once more before getting the rest of the ingredients.

* * *

**Nina's POV**

As I calm Fabian down, I say that I will only care for him. He smiles at me and I fake smile. Sometimes he's too overprotective. I just hope that he would calm down sometimes. I sat on my seat, softly sighing.

As class ended, I met Patricia, Amber, Mara, and Joy at the front of the school.

I smiled. "Hey guys."

"Hey," they all sloppily said. Hmm, they aren't happy at all.

"What up with you guys?" I asked. They are really not happy.

Patricia sighed. "Eddie. Being. Too. Overprotective."

"Same thing, only with Jerome," Mara said as she opened a book.

"Yeah! I know how you feel," I chirped in. "Fabian wouldn't let me be seen with other guys, other than Eddie, Jerome, Mick, and Alfie."

"I wish they would just stop being like that," Amber wished. I wished that too.

"Me too," Joy agreed.

"At least we can spend more time with the guys," I said, trying to a bright side to it. The four groaned and I did too. As we kept talking, we didn't realise three football player coming our way.

"Hey cutie," a brown-haired guy flirted to Patricia. Patricia snorted at him.

"Hi beautiful," some blonde said to Amber, who was rolling her eyes.

"What's up Joyful?" a black-haired dude flirted to Joy. Joy stuck her tongue out at him. I slightly giggled at Joy and glared at the three guys.

"Get away from them!" I shouted at the flirting guys. No one flirts with us unless single, which won't happen.

"What are you going to do nerd?" The blonde said. I was furious, no one calls me a nerd!

"I am not a nerd," I exclaimed at him, glaring. I punched him and his black-haired friend pushed me to the floor. Luckily, Fabian came at the right time and caught me before I hit the ground. I saw him glaring at the football players.

"HOW DARE YOU HURT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Fabian shouted at him, checking me to see if I got hurt.

Soon, I heard some painful yells. The girls and I turned our heads to see Mick, Eddie, and Alfie twisting the football players' arms, while Jerome held Mara close. I've never seen the boys so angry before. It isn't like them. Amber and Joy were covering their eyes, Mara hid her face in her book, and Patricia and I watched.

"STOP IT!" I shouted loud, making everyone look at me, "Just let them go, killing someone isn't right!"

Alfie, Eddie, and Mick let go of the football players and glared as hard as they can at the football players.

"If you touch our girlfriends ever again..." Mick started.

"...You might not live..." Alfie continued.

"...Or see the daylight ever again," Eddie finished.

The football players ran away in fear and I smirked. The girls went over to me and asked if I was alright.

"I'm alright." I reassured the girls.

"That's good," Patricia said as Eddie came to her. He hugged her protectively. Mick and Alfie did the same to their girlfriend. They are acting protective again. Is it normal for a guy to be too overprotective?

* * *

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


End file.
